conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bristopolis
Bristopolis, also colloquially known as '''Bristol '''or '''The City, '''is a metropolis and the capital and largest city of the Bristolian Republic. Bristopolis is located in the south-west of Great Britain in Western Europe. Bristopolis has a total population of roughly 45 million people as of 2050. Bristopolis is a city in its own right, and consists of four Urban Zones, Clifton, Wyvern City, Birmingham, and Bath, which has become the most prosperous district, housing Bristopolis' richest and elite. Surviving the fall of the United Kingdom and the subsequent Sino-Russo Invasion in 2021, the city became a haven for refugees fleeing from areas at threat from sea level rise, radioactive fallout and anarchy which constituted much of Europe after the fall. The city grew over the years, with the assistance of one the few survivng corporations, Pharrell, to become a major global economic centre and a mecca of technological development. The Pharrell Corporation had increasingly more power over the city as time went on, and the Bristol Shield was the built, which protected the city and surrounding areas from sea level rise and flooding. Today, the city leads the world in technological development under the might of the Pharrell Corporation, and boasts a burgeoning population of over 45 million people, utilising a highly advanced infrastructure network and developing a unique culture. Bristopolis' culture is highly unique, forged by decades of survival in a harsh and unpredictable world, and a mixture of throwback to anarchism and political activism of the 1970's and 80's. Bristopolis is one of the world's cultural capitals along Paris and Tokyo, being integral in the development of world culture regarding music, fashion, entertainment and aesthetics. History Invasion of the United Kingdom In 2029, Russia and China invaded the former United States of America. Russia moved through Europe and across the Atlantic, a plan which the European Union was opposed to, alongside the United Kingdom. As allies of the former United States survivor states, the European Union declared war against Russia, and the United Kingdom shortly followed. Russia was backed the politically, economically and militarilly powerful China with their campaigns in Europe whilst its planned invasion continued in North America. Russia pushed smoothly through Europe, decimating and toppling the European Union's government, effectively ending the European War as the United Kingdom could not hold its own against two major superpowers, with its government collapsing in December 2030. Bristol was largely untouched by the Russo-Chinese occupations in Europe, largely becoming a lawless zone along with the rest of the Southwest of England, with London almost entirely decimated by the European-Russo-Chinese War. However, rioting and looting soon took hold and what was left of the law enforcment agencies in Bristol withered and collapsed. Aftermath of the Invasion and Reconstruction Most of the Russo-Chinese occupation of Europe ended by 2035, however some lingered until 2037. With the former United Kingdom essentially in an anarchistic state, along with much of the rest of Europe, the formation of the Parisian Republic led to a consensus among the terrified population of Bristol to form a stable centralised government. As sea levels rose to the highest in centuries, one of the last remaining companies of the United Kingdom, biotech and research and developed giant, the Pharrell Corporation, agreed to asist the newly formed governing body of Bristol in modernising its infrastructure, including the huge contract to build the Bristol Shield which would protect the city, and surrounding areas from flooding. To pay for this huge contract, the Parisian Republic assisted with econmic developed in Bristol with the reconstruction of damaged infrastructure and its mass expansion as refugees shipped in en masse from the rest of the former British Isles and Europe. However overcrowding a government debt led to many of these refugees living in slums outside of The Shield created from makeshift materials salvaged. The construction of the Bristol Shield however had dropped the Bristolian Republic into a huge debt to Pharrell, and a rebel attack on the construction of the shield in 2039, sunk Bristol lower into the red. The Pharrell corporation had increasingly more and more power of the government of Bristol until it managed to essentially create is own city state. By 2045 the Pharrell Corporation believed that its debt had been repaid by the Bristolian Government, after passing several government decrees which largely gave Pharrell free reign to do what it wanted in Bristol. The new goverment however was less impressed with Pharrell's actions. Politics Cityscape Transport Culture Art Music Fashion Sport Category:Bristolian Republic